


Drunk (in Love)

by anxiouslowercase



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26887390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslowercase/pseuds/anxiouslowercase
Summary: Somehow, Cassie is thinking that her boyfriend is upset with her to the point he might consider breaking up. Thankfully for him, she's seen enough romcoms to know what to do, and has drunk enough alcohol not to be embarrassed about doing it.
Relationships: Cassie Sandsmark/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Drunk (in Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is yet another Tumblr prompt-inspired work, this time being the 'okay i get it. you’re sorry. now stop serenading me and trying to climb up to my bedroom at 1am. you’re gonna hurt yourself.'   
> In this AU, Cassie and Jason have been dating for quite some time now, and they're both of age (cause we do not abide by the yj-does-not-age rule of dc, fuck it.) Also, Tim and Jason have an incredible brotherly relationship, thank you very much.  
> As always, I want to thank the lovely @achinghcarts on tumblr for not just the prompt but the reading and her blessing to post this there. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Normally, Jason was acquainted enough with the sounds of Gotham that he could easily make out the ones he _should_ be paying close attention to from those that were just part of the city, at this point - like random loud neighbors, overenthusiastic dogs who liked to communicate with others in fucking Metropolis, and the usual drunken lot whose biggest felony was singing _way_ off-key. This, of course, had made him dismiss the random serenade happening in his street as just another episode of embarrassing alcoholic intoxication - poor girl would surely be mortified in the mornings when her friends told her about this little number. The problem came after approximately two minutes, when he finally sat down and relaxed enough to casually identify the rather decent voice loudly singing something about forgiveness. _But it couldn't be_.

He's up in an instant, dashing to the window from where he gets a *way* too clear view of the person responsible for the night's entertainment on the street - after all, those flowy curls are pretty hard to miss.

_What the hell?_

"Goldie?" And sure enough, the nickname makes the performer stop her singing immediately to look up, revealing the face of none other than one Cassandra Sandsmark. A _drunk_ Cassandra Sandsmark.

_What the hell?_

"Ah, Jay!" She exclaims, before quickly covering her mouth, a worried look in her eyes as she fearfully adds "am I still allowed to call you Jay?"

And you might think he's repeating himself here but, really, _what the hell?_

Either due to his lack or response or because she's seen something in his expression that at this point Jason is quite unaware he's even controlling anymore, the blonde doesn't really press the question but merely nods, taking one step back and... Sniffling? Oh no, is she _crying_? If the barely visible shaking of her shoulders is anything to go by he'd have to say yes, but _why is she crying_?

"Goldie, what is--?" But she quickly interrupts him, shaking her head more vigorously - at least for a moment.

"I'm _so sorry_ J-Jason." And sure enough, the statement is punctuated not just by her hands intertwining in a plea but by another quite loud sniffle, and _why is she crying_? "I'm r-really so-orry." She takes a deep, shuddering breath before continuing, most likely picking up her performance, judging by her attempted singing tone. "S-sorry that I h-hurt you, I don't w-wanna do--"

"Hey, Cassie, it's alright," he tries to interrupt, leaning further out of the window in case distance is a problem (and, to be honest, because he doesn't quite know _what_ to do right now.) However, though the blonde does seem to also take some unsure, tumbling steps towards the sidewall, she doesn't necessarily stop her song. "Y-- what are you even apologizing for?"

"I don't wanna l-lose this with y-you." If it weren't because that down there is _his girlfriend_ , drunk and crying in the middle of the night, Jason fully believes he would find the whole image just straight up amusing. But alas, that _is_ his Goldilocks, who... Is trying to climb up the wall? _What the hell?_ "I n-need to sa-ay, it's all--"

But it's hard to tell _how_ the verse continues, for Cassie ends up interrupting herself as she easily loses footing on the way too smooth surface of the wall, sliding down and landing on her butt in a way that, frankly, would put any toddler to shame. Again, different circumstances would've made this _much_ more enjoyable.

"Cassie, are you okay, are you hurt?" She doesn't reply right away, instead just taking a moment to stay silent and unmoving, which doesn't exactly reassure the vigilante one story above her. "Cassie?"

Slowly, she looks up and he's able to make up the shiny blue of her eyes through the curls still sticking to her face. Though she doesn't seem hurt, he thinks he can make the outline of a plump, _excessively pouty_ lip, and something inside his chest goes embarrassingly warm. Of course, this all goes way over the demigoddess' head, who just sits criss cross on the dirty alley ground and lets her shoulders slump in clear defeat.

"It's all me." It's supposed to be a murmur, Jason guesses, comparing her previous energy and volume, but it's still loud enough for him to catch it; he frowns slightly. "Just don't go." And that right there sounds just so fucking _sad_ that were it not because one of them needs to be sane (or sober?) right now, he would've immediately just jumped from the window to get to her and do _something_ to ease her hurt.

"... I'm not going anywhere, gorgeous," he says instead, trying for his tone to be soft and somehow helpful with whatever is going through the girl's head. "Why don't _you_ come over here though?" He raises his eyebrows in open invitation, even if he's not quite sure she can fully see the gesture. "I get it, you're sorry, it's fine; just come here and we'll talk, alright?"

But again, Cassie does take a moment to reply, either because her inebriated brain needs time to process the proposition, or because she finds it hard to immediately come up with an answer. Whatever the case, a couple of seconds later she straightens up quickly and looks at both her sides before lightly covering her mouth to stage whisper:

"My powers aren't really responding me right now." And as soon as she finishes the sentence, Jason can easily distinguish the light trembling in her body that does nothing but indicate a new wave of crying incoming. This time, however, it worries him a bit more, his muscles tensing up as he grips the edge of the window with a bit more forced, torn on his procedure.

Could it be that something _bad_ had actually happened? Something more than just drinking one beer too many? What if the reason Cassie had appeared at his house by herself meant that something had happened to the rest of her team, rather than them being just a bunch of assholes who wouldn't accompany their drunk friend? He tries to keep his thoughts under control, fully aware jumping to conclusions wouldn't make anyone any good, but it's still difficult not to let his pulse pick up as different, more drastic explanations start coming up on his head.

He's out of his door before he can even process his feet moving.

Outside, Cassie is just openly sobbing by now, babbling in a (thankfully) not so loud voice about whether her powers not working were just a punishment of the Gods for having hurt his boyfriend, or just Zeus being a dick because she hadn't cheated on him. This, however, prompt her to cry with a bit more feeling saying and swearing that she would _never_ , no matter what, _ever_ cheat on him because she loves him so much. By the time Jason sets foot on the alley, her hiccups have become a mix of apologies and compliments that, to be perfectly honest, he can't fully decipher.

Not that he really needs to, anyways, for the second he enters the blonde's field of blurry vision, she immediately jumps into his arms to hug him tight, all attempts at getting words out forgotten in favor of clean, honest sniffles and hiccups. Though he's a bit surprised by the sudden outburst of energy (which shows in his light stumble backwards,) he doesn't really press the matter right away and instead sets to offer the girl some well-needed comfort. He gently runs his fingers up and down her back trying to soothe her, pulling her closer and whispering gentle reassurance in her ear. Without quite saying a word back yet clearly hearing, she tries to snuggle him as her legs wrap around his waist in obvious search for closeness. Hiding a small smile burrowing his own face on her curls, he effortlessly picks her up to bring her inside.

"'m s-so... So sorry, Jay," she whispers once they're seated on the couch, her face still refusing to pull too far away from his chest. He doesn't really force her too, busy letting his fingers tangle on her hair.

"Mi amor, what are you sorry about? What happened?" Again, there is not immediate answer, and as the demigoddess' body tenses in his arms, Jason makes a big effort for his not to start pumping adrenaline in anticipation. In retrospective, that is a really smart decision, for the reply that comes is hardly anything like the _worse case scenario_ situation his mind was likely to come up with.

"I didn't stay with you." It's barely a murmur, really, but enough to make the guy's body stop moving right away; she doesn't seem to notice. "I went with them and you were upset, and it's all my fault that I made you upset." Her eyes start filling with tears, just as her voice trembles. "And Conner said I chose him over you, but I didn't! I really didn't!" She pulls away, and there's genuinely nothing funny about her wide, almost _imploring_ shiny eyes, or the way her lower lip quivers. In fact, it kinda tugs at his heartstrings - more so when her hands gently but decisively move to cup his cheeks and align his face with her, their noses barely brushing. She _does_ smell like cheap alcohol, and though it's somewhat reassuring knowing that at least nothing criminal or villainous happened, he finds it quite hard to focus on anything that's not the genuine worry and regret in his girlfriend's face.

Jason doesn't move, deciding to stare into her eyes instead until she's ready to keep going. She seems to appreciate this, if the light eskimo kiss is anything to go by - even through the silent tears still rolling down her face. A small eternity (and two sniffles) later, she finally continues.

"Jason Peter Todd. You're the most wonderful, most amazing man, _person_ , I've ever met." One more sniffle, probably for good measure. "And I l-love you. _So much_ ; I really love you so mu-uch." There's such a raw honesty in her voice that although it _does_ kill him to see her in such state, it also would be a lie to say there's not just a strong warmth blooming in his chest with each word. He has to wonder if she somehow sees it, for he thinks he spies a flicker of a smile, her gaze growing softer. "You're the love of my life."

Almost timidly, Cassie wraps her arms around his torso again, tucking her head below his chin. It takes him less than a second to hug her back, trying to convey as much love and kindness in the gesture as she's done with her words. He thinks it works, considering the gradual relaxation he can sense on her body.

"I love you too, Cassie," he whispers, pecking the top of her head. She hums, eyelids drooping slightly.

"So you're not gonna leave me?" Were the circumstances different, with her being much more conscious, Jason probably would've taken a certain offense to the honest tone. "You don't hate me?"

"How could I _possibly_ hate you, Goldie?" He replies the obvious, barely holding back a snort. "You're one the best things that's happened to me." He believes he can feel her lips brush somewhere above her heart, right before he hears a little yawn.

"Hm. Tim and Kon said." _What now?_ "That you'd hate me and--" another yawn interrupts, this time bigger. "You're gonna leave me. 'cause Conner." _They what now?_ "But I love you."

"And I love you too. Forget about all that, don't worry."

The ones who _would_ have to worry instead, however, were Conner and Tim, for as soon as Cassie passes out, Jason is quick to grab her phone.

_**> young just us** _

_Hey, this is Jason. You're dead._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little tidbit that in this AU Jason is of latinx descent, hence him using the Spanish moniker at some point.


End file.
